Starlust
by The Little man
Summary: NarutoTemari. Being a ninja isn't easy, espicially when your the vessel of the Kyuubi. A certain girl makes things better for a certian guy.


Two figures lay in a twin sized bed in the ghettos of Konoha. The alarm in the bedroom blinked 12:00 due to the rain falling outside the window.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the blonde haired goddess lying on his chest. Her short breaths constantly raising and lowering her chest, her heart so close to his almost reverberating off of each others. He sighed; she would have to go home soon. Perhaps in a day or two.

"I don't want to go home." Came a little, muffled voice from his chest.

Naruto chuckled…

"You know gaara would kill me if you didn't."

Temari no Subaku pouted as she looked up at her lover.

"How long do we have to wait again?" she asked.

"Oh, anxious to get in my pants then?"

She grinned as she leaned up and whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him.

"You bet…"

Sighing Naruto sat up placing his feet on the cold concrete floor. Still wrapped in the sheets, Temari wrapped her petite arms around his waist and leaned into his back.

"Just until…you're safe…"

That was one thing that was a bit of a chink in their relationship. Naruto was way too overprotective.

"Nothing's going to happen sweetie."

"I know…but… if it did…I could never forgive myself."

So they stayed like that, watching the moon from a dusty old apartment in Konoha…She wouldn't have it any other way.

(Gate's of Konoha. 4 am)

And so it was that Temari had to leave again. Naruto sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave the village. He remembered her parting words clearly…

_And if I catch you with another woman…I'll kill her…then I'll rip your dick off…love you baby!_

Naruto chuckled as he walked back to his house in his pajamas.

_Gotta get ready for work, who would have though, Naruto: Ninja and part time chef/waiter._

_**Money's hard to come around these days kit…**_

_Ain't it the truth mate?_

_**I don't see why you bother working at the stupid restaurant. You make enough money to sustain 2 people. And Temari's not a superficial girl.**_

_I know but…remember when we saw Sasuke at Koishii? _

(Flashback.)

"_Hi my name is Naruto, and I'll be serving you guys tonight. Would you guy's like to start off with an appetizer?"_

_Looking up from his order pad he saw Sakura and Sasuke were the customers. This was awkward…_

"_Umm hey Naruto…what are you doing here?" asked the pink haired girl who was covered in all sorts of jewellery from head to toe._

_Naruto of-course thought the answer to his question was obvious._

"_I uh…I work here when we don't have missions."_

_He always wore his headband around his neck, people tended to tip more when they saw you were a shinobi._

_Sasuke chuckled._

"_Why would you work when you could train dobe?"_

_Naruto sighed. Here we go…_

"_To pay the bills teme, now do you want something to eat or can I just bring you two a glass of water?"_

_Sasuke of-course pouted and began to brood._

"_No we'll order, I'll have a 30oz prime rib steak, Broccoli on the side and Sakura what do you want?"_

_Sakura who saw the sparks flying between the two boys was in a very awkward position._

"_I'm not very hungry; I'll just have a sushi platter."_

"_Very well, what would you like to drink?"_

_Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously…he wasn't going to waste this chance to rub it in…_

"_Your most expensive bottle of wine…dobe."_

_Naruto was raging on the inside. He gritted out a response._

"_Very well sir."_

_Naruto started steaming through the ears as he walked away to his next table._

_**Kit, just ignore the teme and make the bank.**_

_He started to service another table, where a kid had asked for him to do a magic trick._

_Naruto __**loved **__doing tricks for his customers._

"_Ok well I think I'll need my brother to help me out I'll be right back."_

_Naruto walked away and made a Kage bunshin and returned to the table. _

"_You know Naruto…I think we need another one, Hang on I'll get Naruto."_

_The Kage bunshin walked off and broke into two, he repeated the cycle until there were 5 Kage bunshin at the table._

"_Ok this is what I'm going to do. My brothers took a bit too long to get here so I think that I'll have to make them disappear what do you think?"_

_Obviously the kid obliged._

_And Poof. The 4 other Naruto's were gone and the table broke into applause._

_Naruto bowed and headed off to the kitchen where he saw Sasuke's order was ready._

_Deep breaths Naruto…In…out…_

_He grabbed the plate and headed towards the table._

_What he failed to notice was that Sasuke had Infact setup ninja wire to two tables in the path of Naruto._

_And Naruto comes tumbling down._

_The food goes flying onto Naruto of-course and the bottle of wine is smashed on the floor._

_The whole restaurant pauses to look at the commotion._

_Sasuke laughed while Sakura clearly wore a look that said 'I'm sorry'._

"_Pick it up dobe…"_

_Naruto gritted his teeth._

"_Pick. It .Up."_

_Naruto prepares to lunge before Temari comes through the door after seeing the whole thing through the window._

"_Naruto, gaara wants to see you."_

_Naruto's killer intent falls to the ground as he is helped up by Temari._

"_I apologize but I can see that I'm wanted and frankly I doubt that your dinner is as important as the Kazekage, you'll have to excuse me."_

_They take each step seriously trying desperately to keep a strait face. As they hit the door, they burst out laughing and run down the street._

(End flashback.)

Naruto reaches his house to find an Angry Gaara at his front door.

_Fucking A…_

I dunno I felt like writing.


End file.
